Through the continued systematic, empirical investigation of the reaction and recovery of female victims of sexual assault, the proposed study expects to expand and refine current knowledge regarding rape trauma. The objectives are: 1) to test the efficacy of a brief, intensive Psychoeducational Intervention directed specifically toward reducing the intensity of the short-term, intermediate and long-term reactions to rape, 2) to explore the contribution of the victim's personal coping style in determining the nature of her short-term, intermediate and long-term reactions and 3) to explore the contribution of the victim's social support network in determining the nature of her short-term, intermediate and long-term reactions to the assault. Self-report instruments and structured interviews will measure depression, fear, social adjustment, post-traumatic stress, coping behavior and social network support. After initial assessment, all subjects will be randomly assigned to either Group I, a four session Psychoeducational Intervention (PEI), directed at reducing the discomfort associated with the short-term reaction and thereby, inhibiting the development of intermediate and long-term reactions, or to Group II, a course of four sessions of non-directive Psychological Support (PS), conceived as a placebo intervention, in which the clinician engages in supportive listening and refrains from offering direct intervention. Repeated assessments will occur on a biweekly basis for the first 12 weeks after initial assessment. Subjects will be reassessed at 6 and 12 months. A matched control group of non-victims, recruited by the "best friend" method, at the subject's six-month assessment point, will be assessed at five assessment points to provide comparison data.